Candida
by kis38
Summary: Quand Mike, Henry et Lucas commencent à comploter derrière le dos de Jo rendant cette dernière irritable, la jeune femme va chercher à connaître la vérité.


Holààà, buenos dias ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur Forever !

Apparition… disparition !

Enjoy !

* * *

 _Candida_

 **###**

Jo Martinez était l'une des meilleurs lieutenants que la police de New-York détenait depuis une dizaine d'année. C'était un fait et pas du narcissisme.

Jo se montrait intègre, ne prenait « _non_ » pour une réponse, elle savait observer, était plutôt intelligente et savait se montrer efficace.

La belle enquêtrice avait rapidement su se faire une réputation qui avait fait écho jusqu'aux Feds qui avaient tenté de la recruter pendant des années. En vain.

Jo Martinez était la meilleure et c'est pourquoi l'étrange petit manège qui durait depuis ce matin entre Hanson, son partenaire _in crime_ , Lucas et Henry ne lui avait pas échappé pendant longtemps de ses yeux de lynx.

Mike avait commencé ses drôles d'allers-retours dès sept heures du matin, c'est-à-dire trop tôt pour Jo, entre le commissariat et la morgue, attifé d'un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

Ma foi, ce n'était pas assez pour éveiller les soupçons de Jo. Depuis qu'il échangeait un peu plus souvent avec Lucas cela n'étonnait pas la jeune femme qu'il devienne bizarre dans sa tête.

Ce fut lors de la pause de midi alors qu'elle se trouvait debout face à une vitre qui reflétait tout ce qu'il se passait derrière son dos, le nez enfoui depuis des heures dans une ancienne affaire que Jo décida de prendre sa pause. A force d'avoir eu le visage plongé vers le bas cela commençait violemment à lui tirailler le cou ainsi que ses épaules.

Relevant doucement son visage, le regard de la détective tomba directement sur la plus drôle et la plus bizarre des images.

Henry Morgan, l'homme qui faisait preuve d'un sang-froid que même la jeune femme ne possédait pas, toujours aussi propret sur lui-même mais légèrement coincé était en train de… _danser_ ?

Danser était un bien grand mot pour qualifier les gestes lourds et saccadés que produisait le docteur avec ses bras. Fronçant des sourcils sur le reflet d'Henry, Jo pouvait voir que le docteur mimait un coup une valse et un coup il singeait un cow-boy, faisant de grands gestes arrondis avec un bras dans les airs, l'autre devant lui et galopait sur place avec ses jambes.

Mais qu'est-ce que…

Posant abruptement le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, la jeune femme se retourna pour aller demander des explications à Henry mais ce dernier avait disparu de la salle, laissant pour seul coupable Hanson qui avait simplement hoché de la tête pendant tout le long ne se posant de question sur le comportement bizarre du légiste.

Alors que la policière se dirigeait vers son collègue, Reece, sa chef, apparut devant son champ de vision la demandant pour une consultation sur une affaire.

« _Comme c'est pratique !_ »

Ne lâchant pas Mike du regard, Jo était sûr d'une chose, elle n'en avait pas fini avec ces zigotos.

 **###**

Concentrée sur la grosse affaire que lui avait donnée Reece, Jo ne faisait plus attention à Mike qui se trouvait devant elle et qui était littéralement affalé sur son bureau bordélique. Plus rien ne pouvait lui détourner l'attention.

Excepté jusqu'à la venue d'Henry et son flegme anglais ainsi que Lucas, son éternel et reconnaissable sourire idiot aux lèvres. Bizarrement, la première image qui venait à l'esprit de Jo en voyant ces deux-là était deux suricates, queue en l'air et qui se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

-He… commença Jo, la bouche ouverte.

-Ah ! Détective Jo Martinez, je vous cherchais ! s'exclama Lucas, jetant négligemment son épaisse écharpe derrière son cou.

-Je te demande pardon ? questionna la jeune femme perdue.

-Oui. Vous. Moi…. car… euh…. Vous savez…. j'aimerais acheter… un écureuil mais avant tout j'aimerais savoir si… vous vous y connaissez en écureuil car moi pas ! ricana Lucas clairement mal à l'aise, passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

D'étonnée, Jo passa rapidement à blasée. Avait-elle une tête à tenir un élevage d'écureuil pendant ses heures libres ?

-J'ai une tête à m'y connaitre en écureuil Lucas ? demanda froidement Jo, voulant regarder Henry qui donnait en douce un dossier à Hanson.

Malheureusement, Lucas décida de lui boucher son champ de vision en se décalant légèrement vers la gauche.

-Et bien… vous savez, je pensais que vous étiez une sorte de… Blanche Neige… mais en un peu plus ninja et avec des écureuils-Terminator…. Ajouta rapidement le pauvre assistant en voyant la tête que tirait Jo.

-Lucas ! Arrêtes d'embêter la détective ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche ! s'exclama au loin Henry, faisant un petit clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui avait dû se coltiner le jeune homme.

Clairement heureux d'en finir ici, Lucas détala vers son patron, lui murmurant un furieux « _Plus jamais_ » avant de sortir d'ici.

Ebahie, Jo eut tout juste le temps d'enregistrer la conversation étrange qu'elle avait tenue avec Lucas avant de sprinter en direction d'Hanson.

-Il y a quoi dans le dossier que t'a donné Henry ? demanda de but en blanc la détective, clairement lassée par ce petit manège.

-Quoi ? Ca concerne la réouverture d'une enquête sur un bijoutier retrouvé mort chez lui. Demande à Reece, c'est elle qui a demandé à Henry le compte rendu de l'autopsie. répondit calmement Hanson avant de prendre ses affaires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une Jo à moitié convaincue par le pipeau qu'il venait de débité.

-Je pars. Les enfants sont tombés malades et Karen ne peut pas partir de son boulot ! s'exclama Mike avant de quitter les lieux, laissant derrière lui une Jo plus que frustrée.

Prenant rapidement ses clics et ses clacs, la jeune femme décida de faire une descente à la morgue. Quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos et elle allait découvrir ce qu'il se passait, une bonne fois pour toute.

 **###**

-AH AH ! s'exclama furieusement une Jo pointant dramatiquement du doigt le petit groupe qui était composé de Mike, Henry et Lucas.

Mortifiés, ces derniers se regardaient avec un petit air coupable qui peignait leur visage.

-Bon aller, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe depuis ce matin au sinon je vais sérieusement tuer quelqu'un. Lucas m'a bien chauffé tout à l'heure en me traitant de « Blanche-Neige ».

Bras croisés, Jo allait rester ici jusqu'à que l'un des trois confesse les crimes dont ils étaient fautifs. Seulement, aucun des hommes ne voulaient lâcher le morceau.

Cependant ce fut Lucas qui se racla la gorge en premier, des tics nerveux parsemant son visage.

-Okay, okay, je vais tout avouer. Je suis prêt à porter le chapeau pour vous ! répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers les deux aînés aux visages crispés.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Toujours aussi dramatique ce Lucas.

-Voilà, on ne voulait pas vous embêter car… Henry ici présent souffre d'une infection peu commune de nos jours…. Balbutia le pauvre jeune homme, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

-Mais encore ? questionna avidement Jo, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait lui sortir.

-Monsieur Morgan est souffrant d'une mycose au niveau des parties génital dû au champignon « _Candida_ ». Je vous épargnerais les détails sur à quoi ressemble la chose, c'est juste ignoble et c'est pourquoi Monsieur Morgan voulait vous épargne…

Sous le coup de la révélation, Jo, Henry et Mike regardaient d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin le pauvre assistant qui une fois de plus aurait voulu être partout sauf ici.

-A force de tripoter des cadavres aussi… Pas que vous vous donnez dans la nécrophilie Henry… rajouta Lucas en voyant le visage d'Henry se décomposer alors que derrière lui se trouvait Hanson qui tentait de ne pas rire devant la scène.

-Lucas… souffla d'un calme olympien le médecin légiste, fortement tiraillé entre l'envie de tuer ou lentement torturer son protégé.

-Vous voulez voir les pustules sur le gland déformé d'Henry ? demanda bêtement l'assistant à Jo, sortant le portable qui se trouvait derrière son jean.

Jo qui buvait son café au même instant recracha le jus noir dans son gobelet. Le jeune homme lui avait dégoûté pour le restant de la soirée.

Tentant en vain de calmer ses hauts le cœur, la jeune femme se dirigea en marche arrière vers l'ascenseur, suppliant le jeune homme de ne pas lui montrer les photos qu'il avait dans son téléphone et qu'il tentait de montrer à la policière.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Lucas se tourna vers Hanson et Henry, tout fière de son exploit. Quant à Henry, le visage à moitié caché derrière sa main, il était mortifié de l'image qu'il allait donner à la jeune femme qui ne penserait qu'à ça en le voyant.

Hanson lui se trouvait maintenant à terre, son corps secoué de spasme à force de n'en plus finir de rire.

-Bon et bien je pense qu'il est temps de nous remettre à notre plan pour l'anniversaire surprise de Jo ! déclara Lucas, les mains jointes, un sourire conspirateur aux lèvres.

* * *

END

P.S : I love reviews


End file.
